bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6
Season 6 is the current season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This season premiered on Thursday, September 27th, 2012 and will end in May 2013. All of the seven regular actors on the show return to their respective roles.The first episode taping began on August 14, 2012. It was announced that starting from this season, Kevin Sussman, who plays Stuart Bloom, has been promoted as the eighth series regular. Storyline The show's co-creators, executive producers, and writers, Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, and Steven Molaro have revealed some plot points for the upcoming season, with Molaro revealing that the gang will have to deal with some very adult themes. *Howard and Bernadette's living arrangement will be resolved, amidst much conflict. *Mrs Rostenkowski, Bernadette's mother, will be introduced. *Leonard and Penny will continue to have issues in their relationship, regarding the contradictions of what they want out of the relationship. They will still each be at different places in their relationship. *Raj will struggle being the only single guy in the group, especially since Howard is married. *Sheldon will essentially remain the same, regardless of how his relationship with Amy progresses. *Mary Cooper (Sheldon's mother) and Dr. Beverly Hofstadter (Leonard's mother) will meet, causing a mother envy. *Mary Cooper may meet Amy's mother as well, although it will just be mentioned by Sheldon and Amy, and not be shown on the show. *Raj's love life will be further explored. *There is not going to be any wedding in the season. *Sheldon will continue to be pushed by Amy regarding the progress in their relationship (she has a five-year plan to keep pushing him forward). *Penny will continue to lean on Amy and Bernadette as she matures and seeks deeper meaning from her relationship with Leonard. An outside force could also factor in to the relationship. *Penny is going to get an acting job when a USC student named Cole offers her to star in a student film. *Another major guest star could appear. *Howard will struggle while he is in space and once he returns, due to the need to readjust himself back into normal society after being away. *Bernadette will have to deal with a husband who is full of himself once he returns from the International Space Station. Mayim Bialik's Accident On Wednesday, August 15, 2012, around midday (the day after the taping of the first episode), Mayim was involved in an accident after the white Volvo she was driving was hit by a car making a sudden left turn. Mayim's right hand was reported to be seriously injured and not long after rumors were surfacing that she might even lose her digits. However, Mayim took to her Twitter (via her husband) that despite being in pain, she will keep all her fingers. She added that her right hand, however, is very impaired, and since she will have a long recovery, her assistant, Brandon, will help her type her blogs. Following that, it was reported that her injury will not disrupt the production of the show, and this was confirmed by Bill Prady on his Twitter that Mayim will make it to the next episode rehearsal with "all her ten fingers". Mayim later blogged that she will not be taking any week off from the show. It is now confirmed that her injury will not be written into the show, and will be hidden, as the second episode of the show was taped without including her injury as part of the storyline. Episodes External links *Season 6 spoilers by MUNIZ *Spoilers from E! Online *Spoilers from Gather.com *Spoilers from CarterMatt.com *Spoilers from TVLine *Spoilers from The Hollywood Reporter *Bill Prady's Twitter *Spoilers on TVLine.com Category:The Big Bang Theory Series Category:Stubs Category:Season 6 Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes